Las cosas según Slytherin
by The Perfiden Zone
Summary: Porque el dolor es de color verde... Story In-Progress/Rating M.
1. Extraña selección

**Disclaimer.- **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal del mundo de Harry Potter escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

Una fría noche antes de otro esperado inicio de clases, Albus Dumbledore y un par de profesores se reunieron en el Gran Comedor como era tradición desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo indicaba que sería un curso igual a los demás.

—_No tendría por qué ser diferente_—aseguró Snape para sí mismo y de mala gana justo después de oír un comentario hecho minutos antes hacia él.

—Su presencia le traerá recuerdos, partiendo de hoy a cinco lunas los cursos no serán igual, para el profesor Snape serán muy diferentes— dijo la profesora Trelawney con voz suave y misteriosa frente a los dos únicos presentes.

Justo en ese instante y como si nada hubiese pasado la profesora Trelawney acerco la azucarera para endulzar un poco más su té.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo, profesor?— pregunto de pronto notando como el profesor Snape la observaba fijamente y de manera peligrosa.

Como era de esperarse y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera evitarlo Snape había salido furioso y sin decir palabra alguna.

Sólo un instante más tarde la profesora Trelawney miró al profesor Dumbledore con un gesto desconcertante por aquel disgusto, y aunque ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno al respecto, sólo el profesor Dumbledore sería el único en aquella mesa que tomaría seria importancia a cada palabra dicha.

* * *

Sólo cinco días más tarde había llegado el tan misterioso quinto día de Septiembre y con él, habían pasado ya cinco lunas desde la predicción de Trelawney.

Ese día las cosas en Hogwarts parecían transcurrir normalmente, o al menos eso creían aquellas personas que desconocían que Dumbledore tenía un par de noches sin salir de su despacho. Pocos sabían de eso y los que sabían se preguntaban insistentemente la razón, sin embargo no sería hasta una noche en la que Dumbledore decidiera salir y hacer llamar de manera urgente a un par de profesores que finalmente lo sabrían.

—Ha habido una terrible irregularidad en las listas mágicas de Hogwarts— informó Dumbledore de pronto —He revisado las listas yo mismo una y otra vez y hace muy poco lo note— explicó en tono convencido y después de seleccionar cuidadosa y mentalmente las palabras que diría —Los cite aquí porque ambos tienen mi total confianza y es por esa razón que me atreveré a decirles esto; Alguien o algo, ha interferido y anulado un nombre en las listas—.

—No puede ser posible nunca en la historia de Hogwarts ha ocurrido algo así— intervino McGonagall de manera simultánea.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

—¿Supone de alguien?— murmuro Snape con voz fríamente interesada.

—Sí Severus, pero ese no es el punto, lo importante ahora es...— comentó Dumbledore de pronto para guardar silencio un instante después —Ha llegado— dijo sin reservas ante el sonido de la puerta y fijando repentinamente la vista en otra dirección.

Justo en ese momento Dumbledore se alejo de su escritorio y después de acercarse a la puerta se dirigió a ambos profesores nuevamente.

—Explicaré todo más tarde, ahora quiero que conozcan a alguien— pidió amablemente y McGonagall y Snape oyeron con atención permaneciendo de pie con una inquietud permanente mientras Dumbledore giraba lentamente el pomo de la puerta.

Una vez abierta ambos pudieron ver con claridad a Hagrid, pero para su sorpresa no sólo estaba él, sí no también una jovencita de cabello largo y negro que veía desconcertada.

Era delgada y llevaba extraña ropa muggle, y aunque sus ojos claros hacían un bello contraste con su piel blanca y cabello oscuro, su rostro tenía una expresión de increíble incertidumbre que reflejaba un triste desconocerlo todo.

—Severus, Minerva, les presento a nuestra nueva alumna— dijo Dumbledore inclinando el brazo con dirección a la puerta —Será de los pocos alumnos que entraran después de curso ¿no es así, Severus?— pregunto sonriendo divertidamente al evaluar la expresión de Snape, que admitía que pensaba que aquello debía ser otra ocurrencia del anciano director.

—Si usted lo dice— contestó Snape con hiriente sarcasmo y la ojiazul, que hasta ese entonces no lo había observado, subió su mirada cohibidamente para lograr verlo luego de escuchar su voz, que le había parecido simplemente oscura y atrayente.

En ese momento Dumbledore palmeo la espalda de Severus y con un sospechoso gesto se acerco a él a intercambiar unas palabras.

—Pedí a Hagrid que fuera por ella— comentó tranquilamente y Hagrid sonrío apenado —Hubiera querido que llegara antes pero todo se junto, Harry, nuestro asunto en Gringotts... y algunas cosas más— murmuro dudando un momento en continuar mientras Snape volteaba a ver a Hagrid, el cual había tosido incomodo ante su mordaz mirada —Lo bueno es que los tres ya están aquí, Harry— hubo otro pequeñísimo silencio— y ahora ella.

Snape había acertado de inmediato que lo tercero a lo que se refería era la piedra filosofal, pero en ese momento su mente estaba más concentrada en descubrir porque Dumbledore parecía ser el más feliz de tener ahí a aquella joven.

—Profesor Dumbledore ¿No le parece un poco tarde para su inicio de clases?— intercedió McGonagall, que hasta entonces había estado mirando a la jovencita de manera extraña e inusual, casi desaprobatoria.

—¡Oh no, Minerva! Todo está bajo control— respondió Dumbledore levantando suavemente las manos suavizando la situación —En cuanto a su casa...— agregó calmadamente acercándose a un buró cerca de Fawkes para tomar el sombrero seleccionador —esto resolverá el inconveniente—.

Un momento más tarde Dumbledore pidió gentilmente a la jovencita que tomara asiento y continuo.

—Él te asignará una casa en Hogwarts, ya asignada una para ti empezaremos todo para que hagas grandes cosas— dijo después y la jovencita sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos casi instantáneamente de que le colocaran el sombrero.

—_Mmmh_— murmuro el sombrero —_Mente brillante y hermosura aun más grande_— añadió después y la jovencita abrió los ojos velozmente al sentir una inmensa pena por ese último comentario, sin imaginar que al abrirlos lo primero que vería sería la expresión fría del profesor Snape —Mucho en común puedo ver— divulgo luego, asumiendo que de su mente leyó a quien estaba mirando.

Justo en ese momento McGonagall esbozo una mueca como si la hubieran ofendido, puesto que no era normal ni común en el sombrero deliberar un comentario en voz alta y mucho menos sobre dos personas. No obstante Dumbledore en cambio, había sonreído apaciblemente en tanto Snape observaba indiferente.

—_Tu astucia es grande pero tu corazón mejor, la pregunta es ahora ¿Dónde estarías mejor?... ¿Dónde te pondré? ¿Dónde te pondré?_ ¿Será que en Gryffindor tal vez?— pregunto el sombrero de modo que todos lo oyeran —Posees habilidades grandes para esta casa— dijo entonces y McGonagall sonrió por vez primera desde que llego la chica —Pero tu mente también es buena para pociones y oclumancia— acordó después y Severus no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ella —Es difícil decidir sin caer en contradicción, pero he tomado ya una decisión— informó luego con pausada voz —_Leal, valiente y aun más audaz, que no importe cuánto ilógico llegue a sonar, porque no cabe duda que_ ¡SLYTHERIN!— anunció a los demás —_serás..._—susurro en su mente.


	2. Comiezos

**Disclaimer.- **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal del mundo de Harry Potter escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

Era la primera clase de la joven y la primera clase de Pociones de todos los alumnos de primer año de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Esa día todos sus compañeros de casa habían salido prontamente mientras ella (que no tenía muy claro en qué momento se le había hecho tan tarde) sin pensarlo dos veces salió en busca del aula de Pociones, descubriendo al poco tiempo que sólo había conseguido perderse recorriendo los pasillos.

—_¿Será es por aquí?_—se pregunto a sí misma mientras se encontraba deambulando, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la anterior conversación con el profesor Snape y pensaba en lo decepcionante que iba hacer tener que reconocer precisamente ante él, que había fallado en su primer día de clases al no llegar a tiempo.

—Dado a que llego después seré breve— dijo Snape forjando un inquietante gesto de aburrimiento —Pertenece a Slytherin y por lo tanto espero se comporte tal cual a su noble casa—.

—Si— acordó la Slytherin casi al instante y sin atreverse a ver de nuevo esos fríos ojos.

—Bien— respondió inconforme el profesor ante el sonido de su voz.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar desde que la vio llegar y no era exactamente la voz que esperaba de un Slytherin.

—_En fin_— pensó para sí mismo y mirando inconforme a su nueva alumna aparente falta de carácter —Debe saber que mañana a primera hora tendrá clase de Pociones conmigo— advirtió de pronto y de muy mal modo —Será mañana en las mazmorras cuando veamos que tan... hábil— señalo de pronto dibujando una cruel sonrisa en su rostro —es usted con esto de las pociones—.

Finalmente y varios minutos después, la joven Slytherin se encontraba llegando al aula de Pociones, a la cual se había asomado precavidamente tratando de verificar si el profesor Snape estaba ahí, sintiendo un peso menos al comprobar que no lo estaba, motivo por el cual se había animado a entrar a hurtadillas para tomar asiento al final de una de las mesas, percatándose después de eso que algunos compañeros la observaban con detenimiento ante su forma tan inesperada de llegar.

Para ese entonces un niño rubio y atractivo había volteado momentáneamente a verla, dando la impresión de murmurar algo sobre ella, causando una reacción simultanea entre todos los demás Slytherins, que ahora también la veían y murmuraban al respecto.

Sólo un solitario joven entre las serpientes se había quedado en silencio, observando indagadoramente a la Slytherin hasta que un portazo capto momentáneamente su atención.

Para desfortunio de todos era Snape entrando a la clase.

—Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí no habrá estúpidos movimientos de varita, ni encantamientos tontos. Muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia, así que no espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores relucientes, ni el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas— dijo Snape continuando con voz aun más cruda que antes —Sólo aquellos...— señalo de pronto y fijando su mirada en Malfoy —y serán pocos— continuo después y fijando ahora su mirada en ella —los que tendrán la predisposición de apreciarlo—.

De pronto hubo un brevísimo silencio y Snape se cruzo sus brazos acomodando imperceptiblemente algo entre su capa.

—Les enseñare a dominar la mente y a hechizar los sentidos. Les enseñare a embotellar la fama, generar la gloría, e incluso... hasta detener la muerte— dijo con orgullo y Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente mientras la ojiazul, que estaba completamente hechizada de lo que oía, no pudo evitar observar por un momento desde su lugar a un niño con lentes que apuntaba todo lo que Snape decía en las hojas finales de un libro.

Naturalmente pensando que eso era lo correcto, la joven Slytherin busco disimuladamente entre sus cosas el libro que él tenía, descubriendo entonces y para su propia decepción que no lo tenía con ella y que seguramente lo había olvidado en alguna parte el día anterior.

Pensando eso una y otra vez, distrajo su atención de nuevo en cuanto un peligroso —_¡De no poner atención!_— de la voz de Snape surgió en sus pensamientos.

La jovencita se sintió profundamente aliviada cuando Snape se acerco a ese niño con lentes en vez de ella, aunque después se sintió terriblemente culpable por la humillación que le vio pasar.

Minutos después Severus Snape continuó haciendo colocar a todos los alumnos de la clase en parejas, colocando a ese niño con lentes llamado Harry Potter junto a otro niño rellenito y torpe, mientras a ella la colocaba junto a ese rubio extraño a sólo unos cuantos pasos de ese par de amigos suyos.

—Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy— dijo el rubio apuesto y presumido que tenía un aire elegante a pesar de su corta edad.

—Yo soy...

—Sé quién eres— interrumpió el Slytherin con elevada presunción.

—¿De verdad?— pregunto ella claramente sorprendida y tal vez por un momento incluso hasta alagada, pues hasta ahora él era el único alumno con el que había intercambiado palabra.

—Sí— admitió de nuevo el rubio con gesto pretensioso —Ayer durante la noche Nott comentó algo sobre ti, te observo llegar a la sala común de Slytherin y hablamos— explico de pronto —Entonces ni él ni yo sabíamos cual era tu nombre, pero ahora lo sabemos— agregó finalmente y en tono jactancioso, mientras la joven Slytherin se preguntaba como ese niño podría saberlo, hasta que recordó de golpe que fue ella misma quien lo reveló ante la clase.

—Bulstrode Millicent— dijo el profesor Snape comenzando a pasar lista mientras una chica rolliza y mal encarada de cabello corto y esponjado alzaba la mano —Crabbe Vincent—.

—Aquí— contestó el niño gordo y abultado que estaba a la derecha de Malfoy.

—Davis Tracey—.

—Presente— dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello impecable.

—Finnigan Seamus— anunció Snape de nuevo Snape y un Gryffindor pecoso alzó la mano —Goyle Gregory—.

—Aquí— dijo otro Slytherin abultado y corpulento a la izquierda de Crabbe.

—Granger Hermione—.

—Presente— respondió Hermione a toda velocidad mientras sacudía la mano en el aire con extremo entusiasmo.

—Greengrass Daphne— dijo Snape y la nueva Slytherin levanto la mano tímidamente al notar como todos voltearon a verla.

—_Así que ese es su nombre_— pensó Theodore Nott mientras la miraba evaluativamente.

Minutos más tarde y mientras la ojiazul elaboraba su poción en silencio, Snape se aproximo a su mesa ondeando su larga capa negra, aparentemente satisfecho de quitar puntos a Gryffindor.

—Parece que el señor Malfoy ha sido el único que ha cocinado a la perfección los trozos de...— intento decir cuando repentinamente dejo de hablar tornando una fulminante mirada a lo que parecía ser una densa nube de humo verde que emitía el caldero de Seamus Finnigan —¡Pero qué!— gruño de pronto en cuanto un engrudo hirviente se derramaba sobre el suelo quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de todos los alumnos.

—¡Mis zapatos nuevos!— escucho gritar Daphne a una niña Slytherin de cabello corto y negro que miraba de manera perversa —¡Tenía que ser un Gryffindor!— añadió al instante a dos de sus amigas en tanto se subía arriba de un banco mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

Segundos después Daphne y toda la clase estaban sobre las mesas y Draco y compañía exhaustos de la risa.

Casi instantáneamente Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y todo volvió a la normalidad, luego ordenó a Neville ir a la enfermería y todos se colocaron de nuevo en sus asientos. Poco después todos oyeron la ofensa que Snape le dedicó a Harry.

Una hora más tarde y a pocos instantes de finalizar la clase, Daphne al igual que muchos otros estaba a punto de salir, fue entonces y en cuanto los otros pudieron irse que Snape se acerco a la nueva Slytherin para azotar sobre su mesa un oscuro libro.

—Me parece que es suyo— dijo con voz sedosa luego de mirarla y hacer una contorsión de inconformidad con su rostro.

Un instante después Snape dio media vuelta para continuar caminando cuando de pronto Daphne al ver que se alejaba se levanto de prisa de su asiento y lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo, con lo cual sólo logro que Snape volteara bruscamente haciendo un gesto de horrible molestia, que después de mirarla fijamente se convirtió en una estrechada y maliciente mirada. La ojiazul comprendió muy tarde que había hecho mal en detenerlo de esa manera.

—Lo siento— dijo ella mientras lo soltaba velozmente sin saber que decir ni cómo justificarse.

—Dese prisa— murmuro él de pronto y aun de espaldas con un tono fríamente lenitivo.

Posteriormente y sin terminar de hablar, Snape miro a un lado para luego darse vuelta lentamente.

—Dese prisa para que pueda seguir a alguien y no se pierda— concluyo él estando de frente y muy de cerca luego de inclinarse un poco para que escuchara sólo ella.

Justo en ese momento Daphne sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de repente, así que sin siquiera meditarlo, tomo todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente de ahí para satisfacción de Snape, que luego de contemplar la verguenza de su alumna siguió caminando con un inexplicable y casi imperceptible aire de victoria.


	3. Las cosas según Slytherin

**Disclaimer.- **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal del mundo de Harry Potter escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

—Es un Gryffindor Greengrass, te hirió a propósito— aseguró Nott despectivamente de camino a la enfermería.

—No fue su culpa— dijo ella intentándolo explicar.

—¿En verdad eso crees?— pregunto el Slytherin aseverando la voz sin darse cuenta.

—Si— murmuro Daphne confundida por el cambio drástico de voz —De cualquier manera esto fue mejor que conversar con Pansy— reconoció tímidamente mientras señalaba su nariz parcialmente estropeada.

Esa misma mañana estando a media clase de Pociones, Pansy Parkinson se había acercado a Daphne sospechosamente, sabía tan poco de ella que ese mismo día se había dado a la tarea de interrogarla.

—Cuéntanos Daphne— susurro Pansy llegando hasta su lugar —¿Cómo es tu vida fuera de Hogwarts?— pregunto de pronto y cruzándose de brazos de manera exigente.

—No hace falta adivinar— intercedió Tracey Davis antes de que Daphne pudiera contestar —Seguramente no es nada interesante— agrego después y en forma burlesca, mientras unas niñas de Gryffindor contenían la risa en cuanto alcanzaron a escuchar.

—¿Porque nunca nos cuentas sobre tu familia?— pregunto Millicent Bulstrode luego de reflexionar el comentario.

—¿A caso no tienes?— continuó Pansy dibujando una sonrisa despectiva.

—Sí, si tengo— confirmó Daphne nerviosamente.

—¿Entonces?— murmuro Tracey simulando un alto grado de molestia.

—Lo que pasa es que...

—Lo que pasa es que no nos tiene confianza— cizaño Pansy y en un tono de voz extrañamente malicioso para alguien de esa edad.

—No, no es eso... es que...

—¡Cuidado!— grito Neville de pronto desde el otro extremo de la mazmorra.

Casi instantáneamente y sin poder evitarlo, Daphne volteó como si fuese un reflejo para de pronto sólo ver un destello blanco.

Era la varita de Neville Longbottom golpeándole justo en medio de la cara.

Un instante antes Ron Weasley se encontraba repitiendo un hechizo mientras apuntaba a su caldero para agitar el contenido, pero dado que su varita estaba rota su hechizo había salido disparado en otra dirección chocando directamente contra el brazo de Neville, el cual se había sacudido incontrolablemente hasta dejar salir volando su varita.

Después de eso Daphne se había llevado inconscientemente la mano a la nariz, teniendo la impresión de que se le había hinchado tanto como si fuese un tomate.

Sin embargo e incluso antes de que Pansy pudiera burlarse encarecidamente de ella, Snape ya se había aproximado a Neville como un murciélago gigante para decirle con la mirada más cruel que tenía que sé arrepentiría de eso.

—Fue un accidente— dijo Daphne rápidamente tratando de disculparlo y mientras le escurría la sangre entre los dedos—.

—10 puntos menos para Gryffindor— dijo Snape sin hacer caso alguno de las palabras de la Slytherin y luego de darse vuelta para caminar con dirección hacia la entrada —Nott, acompáñela a la enfermería— ordenó luego y mientras abría la puerta para que salieran.

—Sea como sea no comprendo cómo puedes justificar a semejante inútil— dijo Nott frunciendo el ceño.

—Fue un accidente, Nott... y además no es ningún inútil— dijo Daphne en voz baja y sin poder descubrir del todo porque lo defendía.

—Peor aun... es Longbottom— respondió Nott tan despectivamente como lo hubiera hecho Snape.

—No entiendo porque te molesta— murmuro Daphne sin entender cómo podría ese comentario enojarlo tanto.

—Me molesta porque no deberías defender a un Gryffindor— admitió Nott como respuesta —Ni a un Gryffindor, ni a nadie— añadió después con aspereza y Daphne bajo la mirada sintiendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Posteriormente y sin notarlo, ambos Slytherins habían llegado a la enfermería pero por alguna razón su nariz era ahora lo que a Daphne menos le importaba.

* * *

Algunas semanas después había llegado el primer lunes de Diciembre y como solía hacer todos los años, McGonagall había tomado los nombres de quienes se quedarían durante el invierno, el nombre de Daphne Greengrass entre algunos otros.

—Mediocre, arrogante como su padre, fascinado de descubrirse famoso y decidido a romper las reglas— dijo Snape mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a Dumbledore.

—Eso ves porque eso es lo que quieres ver, Severus— dijo Dumbledore sin apartar la vista de un ejemplar de Transformación Moderna —Otros profesores me han dicho que el chico es modesto, agradable y razonablemente talentoso.

—_Patrañas de algunos profesores_— pensó Snape frunciendo el ceño.

—Y personalmente a mi me parece un buen muchacho— dijo luego mientras daba vuelta a una página —Severus... — dijo de pronto —No pierdas de vista a Quirrell ¿De acuerdo?—.

—Bien— acordó Snape al poco instante —Se que oculta algo, su actitud es siempre... sospechosa—concluyo entonces, y aproximándose a la salida al interferir un tranquilo golpeteo de puerta —Profesor Dumbledore, me retiro, parece que le buscan—.

—Espera, Severus— dijo Dumbledore dejando de lado su lectura —Aun tengo que aclarar contigo otros asuntos, pero es mejor que esperes en la pequeña estancia que hay detrás, no tardaré demasiado, sólo he hecho llamar a uno de los alumnos de tu casa—.

—¿A quién?— inquirió en seguida.

—Ya lo sabrás, ahora espera que no tardaré, sólo necesito saber un par de cosas— dijo pensativo.

—Con que sólo un par de cosas ¿eh?— susurro en tono incrédulo —¿Quitará puntos a Slytherin?— se apresuro a preguntar.

—No, no quitare puntos a Slytherin, ahora ve, y Severus...

—Dígame— dijo Snape dando media vuelta.

—Escucha la conversación—.

—De acuerdo— dijo Severus asintiendo y antes de dirigirse a la pequeña sección repleta de libros contigua al despacho del director, mientras este, se acercaba a la puerta después de haberse cerciorado de que Snape no era visible.

—Adelante— dijo Dumbledore alegremente al abrirla —Toma asiento, por favor— indico a la jovencita mientras se sentaba en otra silla —Tal vez te preguntarás la razón por la que te he llamado y siendo así te diré cual es, pero antes debo preguntarte algo ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el cual siempre te ausentes?—.

—Me gusta estar sola— respondió Daphne con sinceridad, aunque había algo en su voz que sonaba a excusa.

—¿En Navidad?— cuestionó Dumbledore graciosamente y la joven Slytherin sonrió con tristeza, casi un instante después hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo —¿Quisieras preguntarme algo?— pregunto Dumbledore acomodándose los lentes como si estuviera muy interesado en escuchar.

—En Junio— murmuro ella muy tímidamente y al cabo de varios minutos —¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando llegue Junio?, no me quedaré aquí, lo sé—.

—Entiendo— dijo Dumbledore en tono comprensible.

—No sé como logré estar aquí— continuo Daphne en voz muy baja y con cierto abismo en sus palabras —Mis compañeros de casa dijeron que Hogwarts era para ricos y yo no tengo dinero, dijeron que era para hijos de familia de magos y yo no tengo familia, y tal vez...— se detuvo y dio un respiro hondo tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar —tal vez no pertenezca aquí—.

—Todos pertenecemos aquí— dijo Dumbledore haciendo una floritura de mano mientras señalaba algunos retratos de los antiguos directores —Y todos necesitamos llorar en algún momento— murmuro después y en un tono casi paternal al entender que le avergonzaba hacerlo —Todos lloramos— reconoció con tristeza y suspirando, aceptando el hecho como algo verdaderamente lamentable —Unos más que otros, pero todos finalmente— dio luego y Daphne sonrió ocultando su tristeza.

—Si no quieres regresar no tienes que hacerlo— consintió Dumbledore muy consciente de su situación —Creo que ahora puedo decirte la verdadera razón por la que te llame, sé que no eres muy feliz aquí, tal vez si más feliz que en tu antiguo hogar pero no tan feliz como yo pretendí que fueras. Supongo que en parte es mi culpa, quizá he prestado más atención a otros asuntos— dijo pensando inconscientemente en todos los eventos que fluyen a través de Harry —No obstante no he olvidado el motivo por el cual estoy aquí y sé que en Slytherin no has tenido la mejor estancia— murmuro luego y Snape comenzó a palpar sus dedos entre sí con ese tipo de movimiento que hace cuando sostiene una mirada fija y la mente profundamente hundida en algún oculto pensamiento.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba totalmente concentrado en la última clase de pociones del trimestre, sospechando vagamente que fue durante esa clase en la que creyó verla llorar.

Ese día Crabbe y Goyle hacían equipo como siempre, mientras Draco Malfoy nuevamente con la Slytherin, todos ellos sentados en la primera mesa del aula de Pociones seguidos por Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode.

—_Ese trío de chicas que siempre se la pasan molestando a Granger_—pensó Daphne mirando cómo le sacaban la lengua y le hacían gestos en cuanto les daba la espalda.

Por otro parte muy cerca de ellas estaba otro par de Slytherins, en otras palabras Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, el cual se aproximaba a pesar polvo de espinas de pez león que acaba de moler con un hechizo, mientras los demás alumnos entre ellos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter apenas comenzaban a molerlas con la mano.

Esa mañana Draco Malfoy llevaban a cabo la mezcla en el caldero mientras Daphne hacía los apuntes, por su parte Crabbe y Goyle los asistían tanto como les era posible.

—Tengo los siete gramos— dijo Draco después de que Goyle los moliera a puñetazos y Crabbe los pesara por él.

—Ahora sólo falta revisar que estén lo suficiente diluidos para terminar la mezcla— dijo Daphne con la voz suave que la caracterizaba mientras leía el último procedimiento de la pizarra.

Cinco minutos más tarde la poción estaba lista.

—Listo, hemos terminado antes que todos otra vez— dijo el rubio jactanciosamente mientras le regalaba una soberbia sonrisita a su compañera, a la cual, ella sólo pudo responder de la misma forma.

—Excelente resultado— murmuro Snape al acercarse a ellos y con una expresión sobresaliente mientras veía el color y densidad de los fluidos del caldero, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Hermione Granger había terminado segundos antes.

Como era natural, en cuanto Malfoy supo el resultado de la poción volteó hacia atrás y sonrió con superioridad a todos los presentes con la firme intensión de humillarlos.

Para esas fechas Daphne Greengrass ya sabía que Malfoy disfrutaba de hacer la vida imposible a los demás, sobre todo a Potter después de ese último partido de quidditch. Últimamente se le había hecho una costumbre decir mínimo una ofensa grave contra él por cada clase, más aun en las del profesor Snape, que por alguna razón que aun comprendía parecía ignorarlas.

—Me da mucha lástima toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts— dijo Malfoy maliciosamente refiriéndose a Harry —Porque obviamente no los quieren en sus casas —agregó después mientras Crabbe y Goyle hacían unas risitas lo suficientemente grotescas y estridentes como para atraer la atención de todos, pero no la de Theodore Nott, que había volteado pero no precisamente ante el escándalo, sino para observar a Daphne quien aparentemente pareció haberlo resentido del todo el comentario.

—¿Has pensado sobre tu elección?— pregunto Dumbledore de pronto trayendo de vuelta la mente de Severus a la conversación —Debes saber que el sombrero toma en cuenta nuestra opinión— añadió amablemente —Siempre he pensado que sorteamos las casas demasiado pronto— dijo luego y casi para sí mismo.

—_¿Otra casa?_—se pregunto instantánea y mentalmente la ojiazul —otros compañeros... otro jefe de casa...— murmuro después y en un tono casi inaudible que Snape trató de escuchar, sin poder lograrlo.

—Así es, Daphne, ya no sería el profesor Snape— dijo Dumbledore con lamentación sorprendiendo a Daphne, que pensó que no le había escuchado.

—Es que... bueno, no quisiera cambiar de casa— repuso ella al poco tiempo mientras parecía animarse sin razón —Me gusta Slytherin—.

—Entonces creo que nuestro asunto esta resuelto— dijo Dumbledore asintiendo alegremente al quedar todo muy claro para él —Ahora si fueras tan gentil, agradecería el que asistieras al Gran Comedor— dijo luego mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se levantaba de su asiento —Escuché decir que habrá un exquisito postre limón y me gustaría mucho que guardaras personalmente un trozo para mí— dijo con simpatía y en un tono familiar que hizo sentir a Daphne más contenta.

—Profesor Dumbledore— dijo ella de pronto y en un tono bajo justo antes de llegar a la puerta —¿A los profesores les importa que sus alumnos no sean de familia de magos?— pregunto después y de forma ilusoria.

—No— respondió Dumbledore amablemente colocándose correctamente sus lentes de media luna que veían a una sonriente Daphne salir de su oficina.

Un minuto más tarde Dumbledore se alejo de la salida y Snape salió del área continua para protestar.

—Profesor Dumbledore, no se quien pudo haber dicho semejantes cosas, pero...

—Severus...

—Me asegurare personalmente de que no las vuelva a repetir así sea lo último que haga—.

—Severus...— interrumpió Dumbledore en un tono notablemente afable —Son jóvenes, no puedes culparlos por eso—.

—No teníamos más de que hablar ¿no es verdad?, en realidad sólo quería que escuchara lo que dicen y hacen mis alumnos a mis espaldas— dijo Snape con dejo de tener la razón y en un tono ofendido y molesto—.

—Cuando el mundo creyó que Lord Voldemort había caído muchos magos me pidieron quitar la casa de Slytherin, Severus. Muchos aun se preguntan por qué no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice, Severus?—.

—No— respondió él, preguntándose involuntariamente y por un momento la razón —Pero supongo que me lo dirá— admitió después con apatía.

—Por alumnos como tú, Severus— dijo suavemente dejando a Snape con expresión adolorida —Por eso no lo hice— añadió después y continuo luego de un brevísimo silencio —Necesitaré de tu ayuda, Severus— dijo de pronto tomando asiento frente a su escritorio —Su situación no es parecida a la de los demás alumnos de nuevo ingreso, como te explique el día que llego el único dato certero que tenemos de ella es su fecha de nacimiento, no hay más registros al respecto ni aquí, ni en el mundo muggle. El día que acudí a ella ante el problema que encontré entre de las lista, me vi en la penosa necesidad de hacer que la persona que la tenía bajo su cargo ni siquiera la recuerde, tal vez dicha persona pudiese habernos aclarado todo entonces, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, no medí las consecuencias y por esa parte no hay nada más que hacer—.

—Si el ministerio se entera...

—Se tardarán en saberlo— aseguró Dumbledore con sencillez —Por ahora sólo tú y yo lo sabemos, más adelante tendremos que hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido, y aunque por el momento se que comprendió la importancia de mantener en secreto toda la información posible de su origen, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que sería un pequeño inconveniente si se llegara a saber—.

—Si representa sólo un pequeño inconveniente que lo hagan destituir, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse— replicó Snape con indiscutible sarcasmo.

—Mi dimisión no es importante, Severus— dijo el director tranquilamente —Lo que importante es que de saber que hay alguien en Hogwarts sin información precisa ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte, el ministerio interferiría negativamente—.

—Un proceso peligroso, supongo— acordó Snape con ficticia modestia.

—Fudge es...

—Un completo incompetente— afirmó Snape.

—Descuidado, era la palabra que tenía en mente— corrigió Dumbledore —Como es natural, Cornelius declararía la situación como algo de poca importancia y todo pasaría directamente a su asistente especial. Y siendo así, lamentablemente nuestra joven Slytherin también quedaría a manos de Dolores Umbridge— explicó con desilusión —Sin contar que este suceso sería el pretexto perfecto para interferir en Hogwarts, no cabe duda.

—¿Y qué piensa que puedo hacer yo al respecto?— pregunto Severus con una expresión dura en el rostro.

—Eso es exactamente en lo que quiero que me ayudes— aseguró Dumbledore con algo de fatiga.

—Bien— dijo con pereza —Haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance de cualquier modo— añadió con arrogancia —Buscaré fechas, lugares e indagaré en el ministerio para descubrir como llego al mundo muggle, es claro que su sangre no es totalmente impura, no puede ser de otra forma perteneciendo a Slytherin —reflexionó con disgusto luego de guardar silencio un largo momento y de que Dumbledore estrechara el entrecejo por la importancia que prestaba al estado de su sangre —Creo saber cómo obtener esa información. Descuide Dumbledore, tengo un plan—.


	4. Una Slytherin más

**Disclaimer.-** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal del mundo de Harry Potter escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

Semanas después el fin de curso había llegado y para sorpresa de todos los maestros, Daphne Greengrass se había quedado en Hogwarts. Varios días antes Dumbledore había conversado con ella explicándole que ese sería temporalmente su hogar.

—Espero que el próximo ocupante de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sea mejor que ese profesor Quirrell—escucho la joven Slytherin decir a Hagrid mientras Dumbledore daba vueltas frente a su escritorio pensando cómo resolver la ausencia de profesores para esa asignatura —Era malvado, mentiroso y...

—Hagrid...— murmuro Dumbledore de pronto dando entender que no siguiera.

—Bueno... si...— balbuceo Hagrid apenado —Sólo digo que...

—Se a lo que te refieres, Hagrid— dijo Dumbledore con serenidad —Pero por ahora es mejor no pensar en eso— reconoció después y de manera cansada deteniéndose frente a ellos —Por ahora sólo me gustaría pensar en cómo solucionar este inesperado inconveniente—.

—Últimamente no ha muchos les gusta impartir esta asignatura— comento Hagrid a Daphne —Aunque, bueno...— murmuro retraídamente —El profesor Snape accedería con gusto— comentó después y en voz ligeramente más alzada mientras Daphne observaba la expresión del anciano director, que lucía repentinamente fría y diferente.

—Sabes lo que opino al respecto— dijo Dumbledore de forma concreta dando por terminado el asunto.

—Profesor Dumbledore ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?— murmuro Daphne de pronto muy tímidamente.

—Si es con referencia a los motivos por los cuales he negado el puesto al profesor Snape, me temo que no— respondió Dumbledore y la joven Slytherin bajo la mirada porque era eso precisamente lo que pensaba preguntarle —No es fácil responder a eso— agregó con suavidad.

—De hecho lo es— dijo una voz gélida y penetrante justo tras de ellos.

—¡Profesor Snape!— anunció Hagrid mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

—¿Has hablado con Lockhart?— pregunto Dumbledore con rapidez.

—No, naturalmente— respondió Severus articulando media sonrisa aparentemente satisfecho de no haberlo ni intentado —No obstante vendrá, se ha ofrecido él mismo—.

—Excelente, Severus— dijo Dumbledore notablemente entusiasmado.

—¿Lockhart? ¿Gilderoy Lockhart— pregunto Hagrid en tono contrariado.

—El mismo— confirmó el director.

—¿Quién es Gilderoy Lockhart?— pregunto Daphne a Hagrid en un todo discreto.

—Un farsante— murmuro Snape de mala gana, aunque ocultamente complacido de que alguien no supiera de su existencia.

—El próximo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si tenemos suerte— dijo Dumbledore reparando el comentario y casi instantáneamente un fuerte portazo se escucho en la dirección.

Era Snape saliendo del despacho.

* * *

Algunos días más tarde el tan esperado inicio de clases había dado comienzo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás seguro? ¿La has visto?— cuestionó Pansy de inmediato.

—Quisieras completar alguna de tus preguntas— solicitó el moreno sin preámbulos.

—¡Responde!— grito la Slytherin sin calma —¡¿Dónde es que la viste?—.

—En la entrada— dijo Blaise Zabini.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No estaba en el tren!— gruño Pansy enfadada.

—Pero está aquí— intervino Bulstrode.

—Parece que te equivocaste— añadió Zabini sutilmente sonriente.

_—¡Maldita!_— dijo Pansy en sus adentros, esperando poder proliferar a Daphne algo más que insultos.

—¿Qué tal, Pansy?— saludo Greengrass de pronto.

—¡Hazte a un lado!— refunfuño la pelinegro alejándose de ella.

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto la ojiazul poco preparada para sus ofensas.

—No— dijo Bulstrode distanciándose de ella —Sólo es que no le agradas— ironizó poco después.

—¡Vaya! otro Weasley— murmuro Draco Malfoy repentina y despectivamente al acercarse a ellos y luego fingir sorpresa al notar entre la fila de los nuevos a una niña de cabello rojo intenso —Ha este paso serán más Weasley's que maestros—.

—Ningún Weasley debía de estar aquí— expuso Zabini de mala gana.

—Como se comportan ni siquiera magos debían ser— cizaño Malfoy de nuevo, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas —Pero ya verán quien manda cuando luzca los obsequios de mi padre— murmuro casi en silencio y mirando con desdeño a algunos integrantes de los equipos de quidditch de otras casas.

* * *

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Podrás curarlo?— preguntaba Colin Creevey siguiendo a Harry Potter con extremo entusiasmo.

—¡Fuera de aquí, Colin!— dijo Harry enfadado pasando a un lado de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass mientras salía del campo cargando a Ron con ayuda de Hermione.

—¿Así trata ahora Potter a sus admiradores?— susurro Blaise Zabini a Pansy caminando junto a ella.

—Gryffindors patéticos— anunció ella de pronto y mirando con asco el camino que los tres Gryffindors anteriormente habían tomado.

—Tal y como lo supuse—murmuro Theodore Nott mirando a ambos Slytherins llegar —Seguramente no esperabas ver aquí a Malfoy— cuestionó después en un tono sarcástico.

—¿Lo dices por mi?— protestó Pansy de mala gana ante su comentario.

—No— dijo él tranquilamente y observando a Daphne sonreír por ello —Lo digo porque obviamente no fue sólo a mí a quien presumió su puesto como buscador—.

—Tal parece que lo dijeras con envidia— expreso Pansy con exceso de molestia.

—¿Por jugar contra esos perdedores?— murmuro Theodore Nott sonriendo inquinamento —Lamento decepcionarte Parkinson, pero te equivocas— añadió poco después y justo antes de sugerir a Daphne que debían marcharse.

* * *

Sólo unos días después la Navidad había llegado.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?— pregunto Hannah Abbott a su inseparable amigo Ernie Macmillan, que al igual que ella también se había quedado en Hogwarts durante las Navidades.

—No lo sé— dijo Ernie en un tono muy decepcionado —Pero personalmente creo que todo es culpa de Potter— dijo después.

—De Potter y de esos estúpidos Slytherins— dijo de pronto un chico rubio también de Hufflepuff que se encontraba sentado a un lado de ellos.

—Siempre tienen la culpa de todo— agregó Ernie sin perder tiempo.

—¡Shhh! cállense, ahí viene una de ellos— murmuro Hannah de repente al mirar a Daphne aproximarse.

—No me importa— habló Zacharias Smith de nuevo —No te atrevas a sentarte aquí Slytherin— advirtió después a Daphne lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

—¿Te refieres a mi?— pregunto ella mirando al chico rubio de manera confundida.

—Así es... _SERPIENTE_...— respondió él, diciendo eso último casi subliminalmente al mover sólo los labios sin producir ningún sonido.

—Pero ese lugar no está ocupado— dijo Daphne ofendida.

—Ahora lo está— dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para después sentarse exactamente donde ella iba a hacerlo —Ahora vete— agregó después, logrando finalmente con esto que Daphne se marchara.

Momentos más tarde y desilusionada por todo lo ocurrido la ojiazul Slytherin fue directo a su sala común en busca de un lugar apartado para despejarse.

—Que injustos— murmuro Daphne al viento.

—Losé— murmuro Moon acercándose a Daphne después de alcanzarla y ver lo sucedido —Pero debes ignorarlos porque ellos no son mejores que nosotros— explico luego y como si realmente lo creyera —Los de las otras casas sólo buscan pretextos para rechazarnos porque saben que somos superiores—.

—No obstante eso no explica porque a casi a nadie yo le agrado— dijo Daphne con desilusión.

—¡No puede ser!— dijo Pansy a Moon y a Tracey en un tono burlesco al ver a Daphne sentada con la expresión triste al fondo de la estancia.

—Déjame sola, Pansy— pidió Daphne dándole la espalda notando como la miraba.

—Déjame sola, déjame sola— imitó Pansy en un tono ficticio y lastimoso —Si que exageras Greengrass. En serio, ¿no te da pena andar por ahí con esa cara de lástima?—.

—¿Y a ti Parkinson? ¿A ti no te da pena andar con la tuya?— pregunto Theodore acercándose repentinamente a ellas.

—Mira nada más quien llego— murmuro Pansy a su amiga, haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario.

—Nott, "el muchacho enciclopedia"— anunció Tracey después.

—Tu eterno protector— continuó Pansy acentuando fanfarronamente esa última palabra.

—Él no me está defendiendo— dijo Daphne frunciendo el ceño y mirándola de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees— corrigió Tracey en un tono imprudente —¿Acaso hay día que no lo haga?— pregunto después fingiendo no saberlo.

—Estas celosa y por eso dices eso — dijo Moon de pronto para avergonzarla.

—¡Pero cómo se te ocurre!— reclamó Tracey furiosa.

—¿Celos? ¿Celos por Nott?— cuestionó Pansy tajante —¡Ni pensarlo!— expresó poco después.

—Como se nota que te gusta— dijo Tracey sonrojada y entre dientes.

—No, no es cierto— negó Daphne muy rápidamente.

—Vaya que eres simple— habló de nuevo Tracey —Yo nunca me fijaría en Nott—.

—Qué alivio Davis, porque seriamente no te acercas nada a lo que alguien como yo espere—acordó Theodore.

—¡¿Y Daphne si lo es?— gruño Tracey ofendida.

—No me lo preguntes a mí, mejor pregúntaselo a Malfoy— dijo Nott a Tracey pero mirando fijamente a Pansy.

—Eso no es verdad— se apresuró Daphne en decir.

—¡Claro que no es verdad!— aclaró Pansy de inmediato.

—Lo está inventando— murmuro Tracey a Pansy en un tono consolador.

—Si eso crees...— murmuro Theodore al escucharlas.

—¡Cállate Nott!— demando Tracey con acumulada frustración —Sólo inventas porque descubrimos que se gustan—.

—Si estás tan segura de eso, no te importará preguntar a Malfoy— dijo él mirando desafiantemente hacia la entrada, donde justamente Draco Malfoy se encontraba entrando junto a Goyle y Crabbe.

—No hubieras dicho eso— dijo la ojiazul totalmente avergonzada luego de que Pansy en medio de toda su indignación tomara a su amiga de la mano y se marchara junto a ella.

—¿Y por qué no, si es la verdad?— respondió Nott sin tener muchas ganas de querer admitirlo y Moon percibió en ese instante que era momento de marcharse.

—Debo irme— dijo ella despidiéndose sospechosamente de Theodore —Los veré después— agregó rápidamente dejando ambos Slytherins en un estado muy incomodo.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?— llamó Malfoy de pronto, mientras tomaba el papel de un paquete que se encontraba en una mesa —¿Por qué tan alejados?— pregunto después acercándose a ellos, notando que la luz de las lámparas verdosas apenas alcanzaba en donde ambos se encontraban.

—Conversábamos— murmuro Theodore sin dar ningún detalle.

—¿Sobre qué?— pregunto el rubio con interés , observándolos con curiosidad.

—Sobre nada— contesto Daphne apresuradamente —Nada importante— corrigió poco después y luego de mirar a Malfoy y notar en su expresión lo grosera que había sido su primer respuesta.

—Claro— acordó él al instante, pero arrastrando las palabras con escepticismo.

—¿Que tienes ahí?— interrumpió entonces Theodore mirando lo que parecía un recorte de periódico.

—¿Esto?— pregunto el rubio alzando el papel que tenía en la mano —Enseguida se los muestro, se van a morir de risa. Sólo voy con ellos— dijo señalando con la mirada a Goyle y a Crabbe —Y regreso— concluyo después caminado directo al centro de la sala común mientras Daphne y Nott se quedaban solos nuevamente.

—¿Qué crees que sea eso que Malfoy va a enseñarnos?— pregunto Daphne intentando iniciar de nuevo la conversación.

—Siendo él, nada bueno— comentó Theodore dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco.

—Nott ¿puedo decirte algo?— pregunto Daphne a Theodore.

—Mira Greengrass, si es sobre Malfoy mejor no, porque honestamente...

—No es sobre Malfoy— interrumpió ella y el Slytherin hizo una mueca y guardo silencio, pero no volteó a verla otra vez —Es sobre ti— admitió después y en un tono singularmente bajo y tímido —Sobre ti y lo que dijo Pansy— murmuro luego y sin evitar sentir que no lograría obtener la atención de aquel Slytherin de nuevo —Sólo quería decirte gracias—.

—Crabbe y Goyle parecen más torpes de lo usual— dijo Theodore luego de un prolongado silencio e ignorando lo que Daphne dijo, quizá intentando pasar por alto sus palabras mientras observaba especulativamente a Crabbe y Goyle salir corriendo de la sala común.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese par?— cuestionó de pronto Malfoy, el cual se había acercado a Theodore nuevamente a enseñarle el recorte de El Profeta.

—Debías saberlo, son tus amigos— respondió Theodore —Porque lo son ¿no?— inquirió después dándole a entender lo diferentes que lucían.

—A quien le importa— bufó Malfoy sin prestar la más mínima atención —¿Y Greengrass? ¿Dónde está, Greengrass?— pregunto casi inmediatamente de haberse percatado de su ausencia.

—Aquí esta... estaba— repuso Nott rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ya se había marchado.

—¿Por qué se ha ido?— pregunto el rubio después mientras le mostraba el recorte.

—No lo sé— respondió el Slytherin secamente pero aun pensando en ese gracias.

* * *

Semanas después todo en Hogwarts parecía transcurrir tranquilamente, o al menos así fue hasta que cierta mañana de Febrero en la que todos descubrieran la idea que Lockhart tenía sobre el romance.

Aquello había sido tan penoso e innecesario que los Slytherins tenían una cara de horror y espanto solamente sentir como caían sobre ellos cientos de confetis en forma de corazón.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín!— gritó Lockhart en tanto los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban completamente incrédulos —Quiero dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas este día—.

—Me pregunto qué clase de imbécil enviarían algo a Lockhart— comento Marcus Flint a todos los Slytherins, haciendo que Pansy Parkinson tragara un poco de saliva pues al parecer ella era una de las cuarenta y seis personas que le habían mandado algo.

—Me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes— dijo Gilderoy dando una pequeña palmada.

Justo en ese momento, entraron una docena de enanos con alas doradas y horribles arpas por la puerta del vestíbulo.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?— desdeño Draco Malfoy fusilando a los enanos con su gris mirada.

—No lo sé— dijo Bole, un jugador de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin —Pero juro que si se me acerca una de esas cosas le lanzare un hechizo imperdonable— comento muy seriamente.

—¡Mis amorosos cupidos recorrerán el colegio ofreciendo felicitaciones de San Valentín durante todo el día— dijo Lockhart —También pueden entregar cartas si es que quieren que ellos lo hagan por ustedes! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Porqué no piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso?— sugirió después en voz muy alta.

—¡Esto es el colmo!— dijo Tracey Davis fingiendo estar muy indignada —¡Los filtros amorosos están prohibidos!— añadió en un tono alarmante.

—¿Y eso porque te preocupa, Davis? Dudo seriamente que alguien quiera usarlos en ti— murmuro Nott divertidamente.

—¡O en ti!— le grito ella y Daphne oculto una sonrisa mirando hacia la mesa de profesores, donde el profesor Flitwick se tapaba la cara con las manos y parecía que el profesor Snape estaría dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

—¿Será que realmente cree que enviaremos cartas?— bufó Zabini hastiado sólo de pensarlo.

—Yo no enviare nada— dijo Draco con brusquedad —Pero a mi sí que me llegarán— presumió al instante y antes de alejarse hacía la mesa de enfrente donde se encontraba Harry Potter escuchando con verguenza un poema de Ginny Weasley.

—¡Estoy completamente segura de ello!— dijo Pansy en voz muy alta para que Malfoy le escuchara y justo antes de lanzar una envenenada mirada a más de una de esa mesa.

Esa misma tarde pero cuatro horas después, un enano singularmente amistoso se le había acercado a Daphne, la cual no imaginaba que recibiría un mensaje ese día.

—¿Lo siento, que tengas buen día? ¿De verdad sólo eso dice?— pregunto la joven amablemente al enano luego de que este le leyera un mensaje —Ni siquiera me has dicho quien lo envió—.

—Fue un chico, uno muy extraño— dijo el enano girando los ojos mientras se acomodaba correctamente el arpa.

—¿Pero cómo se llama?— pregunto la ojiazul con muchas ganas de saberlo y mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta.

—Si no lo dice en la nota, no puedo decirlo— explico brevemente el enano.

—¿Entonces cómo le haré saber que ya me diste su mensaje?— dijo la joven tratando de engañarlo y descubrir de esa manera quien lo envió.

—Escribe un mensaje y yo se lo daré— sugirió el chistoso enano y Daphne comprendió que su plan no resultaría.

Casi instantáneamente la joven ojiazul saco un trozo de pergamino de sus cosas y escribió una breve nota que posteriormente entregó.

Media hora más tarde el misterioso cúpido fue en busca de un chico de Gryffindor.

—Tienes un mensaje— informó alegremente el enano.

—¿Y-yo, yo?— balbuceó el muchacho claramente sorprendido.

—Sí— asintió el enano mientras se disponía a leerlo —No sé quién eres pero me alegro mucho recibir tu mensaje, yo también espero que tengas un buen día y también espero saber quién eres muy pronto—.

—¿Quie-quiere conocerme?— pregunto el Gryffindor pasmado y con torpeza —No puedo creerlo— murmuro luego para sí mismo.

Justo en ese momento Dean Thomas se acerco y el cúpido aprovecho su llegada para retirarse.

—¿Estás bien, Neville?— pregunto el moreno notando que Longbottom miraba fijamente como si ya no reaccionara —Por cierto, ¿qué hacia ese enano contigo?— murmuro finalmente en un tono contrariado.


	5. Lo que resta de un año difícil

**Disclaimer.-** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal del mundo de Harry Potter escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

—El profesor Dumbledore se ha ido temporalmente de Hogwarts, dadas las circunstancias la profesora McGonagall le remplazará durante el tiempo que se encuentre ausente— informó Snape a un vasto número de alumnos de la casa de Slytherin.

—Lo ven, se los dije— murmuro Draco al instante a su inseparable grupo de amigos con una sonrisa sobresaliente y llena satisfacción.

—¿Por qué se ha ido?— pregunto de pronto un prefecto del último curso.

—Eso no está bajo discusión— dijo Snape lanzando una mirada que admitía no tener necesidad de volver a repetirlo.

Justo cinco minutos antes Draco Malfoy había estando hablando secretamente a sus amigos sobre eso.

—¿Estás seguro?—.

—Por supuesto— contesto Malfoy con elevada arrogancia —Mi padre ha venido ayer y trajo consigo las firmas de los otros once miembros del consejo—.

En ese momento Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle se miraron divertidamente y después Malfoy hablo directamente a otro alumno que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos.

—Tu padre fue el primero en apoyar esta noción— afirmo el rubio observándolo.

—¿Como lo sabes?— pregunto Nott un tanto escéptico.

—Mi padre me informó, me ha enviado una lechuza hoy por la mañana, se han llevado a Dumbledore y a ese sucio guardabosques, Hagrid— explicó al cenizo jactándose como de costumbre.

Un instante más tarde Snape había se encontraba entrando a la sala común.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual.

—Siempre supe que mi padre sería quien echara a Dumbledore—dijo Malfoy sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja durante una clase de Pociones.

—¿Fue tu padre?— pregunto Daphne en un tono casi silencioso mientras Malfoy asentía contento continuando su discurso sin pausar.

—Él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido Hogwarts— comento orgulloso —Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos, McGonagall no durará mucho... sólo estará de forma provisional— especuló después y varios Slytherins a su alrededor soltaron gran cantidad de burlas y comentarios condescendientes.

—¿No piensas burlarte y festejar?— cuestionó Blaise Zabini a Theodore Nott, al notarlo serio e indiferente de las circunstancias —A decir de tu cara parece que no te agrada mucho lo que dice Malfoy—.

—No necesito admirarme de sus comentarios... y de los tuyos tampoco— respondió el cenizo analizando astutamente la mala intención de Blaise, que miraba de manera burlesca.

Justo en ese momento Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y caldero solitarios de Hermione Granger, a diferencia de Pansy y otro par de Slytherins que veían el lugar con mirada alzada y complaciente.

—Profesor Snape— dijo Malfoy en voz alta.

—Sí, Malfoy—.

—Profesor Snape ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?—.

—Vamos Malfoy— murmuro Snape aunque sin lograr evitar del todo sonreír con sus finos labios

—El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones temporalmente, me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto—.

—Espero que mi padre vote por usted si solicita el puesto, le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio— dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Ya puedo burlarme?— murmuro Nott, simulando pedir autorización a Zabini en contestación a su sutil cizaña, a la cual Blaise no pudo contestar con otra cosa que no fuera uno que otro insulto que finalmente prefirió guardarse.

—Me sorprende que los sangre sucia no hayan hecho ya, todas sus maletas— prosiguió Malfoy observando a varios Gryffindors —Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere— dijo mientras sonreía a Daphne sin siquiera sospechar que la hería —Qué pena que no fue Granger—.

_—Estúpido Malfoy_— pensó Dean Thomas al escucharlo.

—Haré que se trague sus palabras— amenazó Ron y la campana sonó en aquel momento.

Todos salieron en doble hilera, Harry, Ron y Dean al último, y Daphne en el medio muy lejos de Malfoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reclamarle todas sus ofensas. Extrañaba tanto a Dumbledore y se sentía tan mal de no poder siquiera defenderlo.

* * *

Días después y durante el desayuno la profesora McGonagall hizo un gran anuncio.

—Tengo buenas noticias— dijo la maestra de Transformaciones y el Gran Comedor en lugar de quedar en silencio estalló en gritos.

—¡Vuelve Dumbledore!— dijeron varios alumnos entre ellos Daphne Greengrass pese a las miradas asesinas de muchos de sus compañeros Slytherins.

—¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin!— gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Vuelven los partidos de quidditch!— rugió Wood emocionado.

_—Han muerto los petrificados_— pensaron con entusiasmo cuatro o cinco Slytherins, entre ellos Malfoy.

Sólo un minuto después y al acabar el alboroto, la profesora McGonagall aclaro las cosas y otra explosión de alegría dio lugar en el comedor, una en la que obviamente Draco Malfoy no participaba.

—Lo que nos faltaba— murmuro el rubio completamente indignado —En buen momento se ponen a revivir a los sangre sucia— dijo con desprecio y Crabbe le dio una palmada en la espalda para que se animara, sin embargo aquel gesto no sirvió de nada puesto que esa no era la única molestia que en aquel momento le aquejaba.

—No dijo nada que confirme que el profesor Dumbledore regresa— comentó Daphne a Theodore sin ocultar más su tristeza —¿Será que aun no están seguros de que regresará?— pregunto con inocencia y el Slytherin sintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con extrema atención a los demás alumnos de esa mesa.

—Cuando mi padre se entere— gruño Malfoy entre dientes y arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí, Draco, ya verás que él lo arreglará— dijo Pansy Parkinson con mirada alzada, en signo de apoyo.

Para ese entonces todos ya sabían que la Slytherin tenía varios días aprovechando cada instante para acercarse más a Malfoy, ahora que Daphne Greengrass ya no se sentaba en clase de Pociones junto a él.

* * *

—¡Greengrass, despierta!— ordenó la prefecta Slytherin durante la madrugada.

—Te lo dije— dijo Pansy pavoneándose en la habitación —Greengrass es de lo peor, ni siquiera a ti te hace caso—.

—¡Greengrass!— grito la prefecta Slytherin al ver como Pansy se burlaba de ella.

—No grites...— murmuro Daphne desconcertada y casi al instante de haber abierto ambos ojos.

—¡Entonces levántate!— ordenó de nuevo la prefecta pero en un tono inconforme.

—Vaya que duermes— criticó Parkinson con afán de incomodar al dar a entender que aquello no era digno de una dama.

—Me dormí tarde porque estaba estudiando— justificó la ojiazul aun adormecida.

Últimamente la distraída Slytherin tenía problemas con Transformaciones, sin embargo no lo dijo a nadie porque era consciente de que aquello hubiera sido el pretexto perfecto para que Pansy la humillara mucho más.

—Bueno, date prisa— le indicó la prefecta —Parece ser que el profesor Dumbledore ha regresado y un banquete en su honor nos espera allá arriba—.

—¿Dumbledore regreso?— pregunto Daphne repentinamente emocionada y dando un brinco de la cama.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Greengrass—corrigió la prefecta Slytherin con un tono cargado de severidad.

No obstante Daphne ya no le escuchaba puesto que ahora que sabía que el profesor Dumbledore había regresado sólo dos cosas le importaban, y una de ellas era apresurarse en salir.

* * *

Por otro lado el profesor Snape también intentaba despertar a todos los alumnos en el dormitorio de los hombres.

—Arriba— gruño Snape en los corredores mientras prendía las lámparas verdosas con prescisos movimientos de varita.

—¿Que es ese ruido?— pregunto Zabini a sus compañeros al escuchar varios portazos.

—¿Que ruido?— pregunto Draco Malfoy aun adormilado.

— Despierte Malfoy— indicó Snape desde la puerta.

—Es media noche profesor — dijo Crabbe enrollándose más y más entre las cobijas de su cama, la cual se encontraba a escasos pasos de la entrada.

—¿Se lo pregunte?— inquirió Snape con aspereza.

—No— respondió Crabbe en tono contrariado.

—Entonces arriba, no lo voy a repetir— dijo Snape cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, todos los alumnos de Slytherin excepto Daphne Greengrass, fueron confundidos y en pijama con dirección al Gran Comedor como se les había indicado.

—¿Están todos los de segundo?— pregunto Snape deteniéndose cerca de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Si profesor, todos— informó uno de los prefectos mientras sus compañeros, un par de años menor que él, tomaban asiento.

—¿Y los demás?— pregunto a otros alumnos mirando con pereza el resto de la mesa— ¿Dónde está Warrington?—.

—Aquí estoy profesor— dijo el robusto y somnoliento joven alzando el brazo desde lejos para que lo viera.

—¿Y Pucey? ¿Dónde esta Pucey?— comentó Snape quedamente y para gracia de todos sus alumnos.

—¡Aquí estoy profesor!— dijo un muchacho alto y apuesto mientras llegaba exhausto y a toda prisa desde el corredor —Estaba revisando que no faltase nadie de segundo— se excuso rápidamente en cuanto recobró un poco de aliento.

—Con que revisando...— murmuro Snape disminuyendo la voz repentinamente —¿Por qué no trae ropa de dormir, Pucey?— cuestionó después con voz calculadora mientras le levantaba hábilmente el cuello de la camisa con la punta de su varita.

—Yo...

—Silencio Pucey— gruño Snape estrechando la mirada —Está castigado. ¡Y su novia también!— informó sin miramientos mientras al joven se le subían todos los colores al rostro —Ahora vaya y búsquela en los dormitorios antes de que pierda la paciencia— ordenó después —Y cuando la encuentre vuelvan aquí para que asistan al banquete—.

—¿Al banquete?— pregunto el joven desconcertado por lo accesible que sonaba de repente.

—Sí— confirmo Snape fríamente —¿O acaso piensa que los voy a dejar en sus dormitorios? ¿Solos? ¿En la noche? ¿Aparentemente castigados? Yo sé cuánto le gustaría eso— murmuro luego y sus labios se curvaron maliciosamente —¡Pero no!, le informo que su castigo será mañana, durante el día y por separado. ¿Alguna otra inteligente pregunta, Pucey?—.

—No, profesor— respondió el Slytherin completamente apenado.

Justo en ese instante una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y lacio que llegaba de la entrada, se acerco a él para indicarle que se sentara a un lado de ella.

—No— dijo Snape de pronto a la bella alumna indicándole que ni siquiera lo intentara —Me parece que usted debía sentarse por allá— sugirió señalándole con la varita un asiento bastante lejos del chico —Y usted— murmuro mirando a Pucey fijamente —Le sugiero que no intente cambiarse de lugar, o esos serán sus lugares permanentemente. Ahora quédese aquí y si es que quiere hablar con su... amiga...— aconsejó suavizándola la voz peligrosamente —¡Hágalo a señas!— sentenció y todos sus compañeros de mesa comenzaron a reír.

Sólo algunos minutos después Lucian Bole dijo a Malfoy algo que sin duda alguna lo hizo enfurecer.

—Tu padre está aquí— dijo el golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin —Lo vi saliendo de Hogwarts, iba extremadamente molesto— agregó con importancia.

—Ya debió enterarse— dijo Malfoy dando un gruñido de inconformidad.

—Malfoy, mira quien viene ahí— dijo Zabini desdeñosamente y señalando con la vista a Hermione Granger.

—¡La sangre sucia!— chilló Pansy de pronto y Malfoy volteó a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver.

—No puede ser— gruño Draco dando un golpe sobre la mesa con los puños cerrados.

En eso momento Daphne Greengrass llego a la mesa común de Slytherin y se sentó junto a Theodore Nott y una chica de otro curso.

—¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto Theodore.

—En... en la sala común— inventó Daphne tímidamente y sintiéndose culpable por tener que mentirle.

Comprendía perfectamente que aunque Nott parecía ser diferente, no podía decirle la verdad y contarle que en cuanto salió del dormitorio había ido directamente al despacho de Dumbledore para hablar con él.

* * *

Los días posteriores a ese evento habían transcurrieron demasiado diferentes.

Y aunque Theodore Nott convivía un poco más con Daphne, para Draco Malfoy esa era una amistad que le resultaría muy difícil aceptarla.

—¡Maldita sea!— maldijo Draco haciendo pedazos El Profeta al fondo de la biblioteca —¡Esto es un insulto!— gruño de nuevo y quejándose peor que antes mientras los demás alumnos de las otras casas se le quedaban viendo con extrema atención.

—¿Que le ocurre?— pregunto Daphne a Theodore mirando lo que hacía, sin embargo esté no le respondió.

—Debe estar así porque su padre fue expulsado del consejo escolar— explicó Zabini un poco más contento de saber que ese comentario acarraría problemas.

—No debería de ser el único, debían también echar a algunos cuantos en el ministerio— protesto silenciosamente un joven Ravenclaw de cabello negro, sentado un par de asientos lejos de ellos.

—¿Ah, sí? y quien más según tu— cuestionó Theodore levantándose repentinamente de su asiento.

—Déjame pensar. ¿Tú padre?— contestó el muchacho con indignación.

—Mi padre no tiene la culpa de que el tuyo sea un cobarde— dijo Nott tratando de ignorarlo.

—Tu padre y el de Malfoy fueron a las casas de los otros miembros del consejo sólo para amenazarlos— reclamo el Ravenclaw levantando su varita contra Nott.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad— dijo el Slytherin en un tono desafiante —Eso fue lo que dijeron a Dumbledore para salvarse de la investigación del ministerio—.

—No es raro que lo niegues, como tu padre y el de Malfoy son iguales—.

—Sigue hablando y te arrepentirás de haber nacido— dijo Theodore sacando su varita con toda la intención de usarla.

—Nott, no— dijo Daphne —No le hagas caso— sugirió pareciendo aun más preocupada por él, incluso de lo que parecía estar él de sí mismo.

—Podré arrepentirme pero es la verdad— dijo el Ravenclaw con temor pero poco dispuesto a callarse —Ambos estaban al servicio de Tu-sabes-quien. Y ambos llevan la Marca Tenebro...

—¡Silencio!—interrumpió Snape fríamente acercándose a ellos, mientras un Hufflepuff y un par de Ravenclaws se le quedaban viendo horrorizados, preguntándose cómo es que aparecía siempre y misteriosamente de la nada —Le aconsejo que no vuelva a mencionar eso mientras esté en Hogwarts— dijo moviendo los labios silenciosamente, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban con mordacidad —O me veré en la necesidad de tener que asegurarme de que no lo haga—.

El joven Ravenclaw se había quedado paralizado, mientras que para sorpresa de Daphne, no había sido el único.

—Sus varitas... bájenlas— ordenó Snape a ambos y ambos bajaron sus varitas sin replicar, sin embargo Nott no dejó de ver al Ravenclaw con irreparable inquina mientras Severus se frotaba el brazo izquierdo inconscientemente —Síganme— indicó con advertencia y en tono áspero y mal intencionado alejándose seguido de los dos jóvenes alumnos, luego de darse cuenta de que Daphne había notado como se sobaba el antebrazo.

La ojiazul lo observo irse sin comprender del todo porque se iba inexplicablemente más molesto mientras se bajaba las mangas de la ropa como si estuviese enojado solamente consigo mismo.


End file.
